


Fallen Angel

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Implied Non-Consensual Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, OT12 (EXO), dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Kim Minseok and Lu Han have been friends for several years now. They are also members of the group Fallen Angel.  Triggered by a traumatic event in his past, Minseok has no memories of his life before he became a trainee and joined the group.  Lu Han wants to do everything he can to help his friend recover his lost memories.  Minseok is a talented songwriter and the company will use any means possible to get the best out of him, even if it means breaking all moral and ethical codes. Will Lu Han's love for Minseok get in the way?  Also, who is this Xiumin that Minseok sees in his dreams?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	Fallen Angel

The first time he had given Minseok the medicine he had stayed with him, holding him as he fought the demons of his past. It had nearly broken his heart seeing his friend go through it all. He had been so upset, Minseok had told him not to stay with him, as he didn't remember afterwards, Minseok said it didn't matter if he was there or not. It didn't stop him feeling guilty though each time he left him alone to cope through a potion dose. This time would be no different.

One hour later as Lu Han was straightening the last overturned chair back beside his bed, he saw the first signs that his friend was waking up. 

As Minseok awoke he knew immediately that something was wrong from the pounding headache he had. Sitting up, a hand pressed to his forehead in a vain attempt to stop the pain, it took him a while to realise he wasn't alone. 

"Evening, sleepyhead."

Squinting across the room he saw Lu Han seated in one of the comfy armchairs the suite offered. 

"You gave me that 'medicine' again, didn't you?" His voice was only mildly accusing, laced more with caution than anything else. 

"You remember?" Lu Han tried to keep his voice level and calm.  
  
"I remember you handing me the cup, yes." He rubbed his eyes, forcing the sleep out of them.

Frustrated, Lu Han stood and moved to the side of his friend's bed and sat down on the edge. "No, I mean, do you remember..." He paused momentarily. "Everything?"

"I blacked out again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Gave me one hell of a fright, falling the way you did." Allowing his relief to show Lu Han smiled hesitantly at his friend. 

"I'm sorry." Throwing back the covers, Min Seok pulled on the t-shirt and jeans Lu Han had left draped over the nearby chair. "I can remember now what happened." 

"Wanna talk?"

"Can we do that later? I don't think I can face it right now."

Lu Han just nodded. Sitting down next to him, Minseok looked at his friend in the eye. "What did I write this time?"

Lu Han's smile faltered slightly.

"Come on, Lu Han. I know I did, so show me." He held out his hand, silently demanding the pages. 

Reluctantly the blonde handed over the rumpled sheets of paper he had been reading over for the best part of an hour, in between tidying up the place. 

Minseok read through the pages, taking in everything his altered mind had written in its hurt and tortured state. 

"Well, LuLu, you wanted a song or two to open with." He looked up again, holding the dark brown eyes in front of him captive with his own. 

"You can get lyrics out of that?" Lu Han's face was utterly disbelieving as he asked the question. 

Minseok seemed to mull over a thought for a moment before turning over a page and grabbing a pen off the bedside table.   
"Give me a couple of hours." 

"I'll go grab us something to eat." Grabbing his jacket, Lu Han left him to it. 

A couple of hours later, Lu Han returned with a bag in hand that smelt suspiciously like Chinese take out. He took a stack of sheets from a much more refreshed looking Minseok. 

He couldn't quite believe what he was looking at. It was amazing; his friend had done it again. Not only had Minseok managed to get lyrics for what looked to be three songs laid out, but there alongside them was roughly set out musical scores for each one. They were in a very raw format but already he could hear the melody's in his head. Now it was his turn to make them into the masterpieces they deserved to be. 

Looking over to the still rumpled lead singer beside him, he smiled widely. "These are, as always, brilliant Min."

"Aren't they though?" Minseok pushed himself up out of the chair. "Shame you have to drug me to get some good songs for the group though."

The look in his eyes at that moment could've melted steel, so fierce and intense was the flaming hatred he was directing at the slightly younger man. 

"Min...I..." Lu Han was cut off before he could say anymore. 

"Don't, Lu. I know it's not your fault. We both know that's not the reason why you give me that stuff." Sighing loudly, Minseok sank back into the chair he had recently vacated. "It's that old bastard's fault. He messed with my mind and now I get to live with the result."

"When will you tell me what he did Minseok?"

"As soon as I remember, I'll let you know." They shared a look at the irony of what he had just said. 

Minseok's blackouts were caused by him suddenly remembering something that happened to him in the past. As soon as he would wake up however he would instantly forget what he had remembered. The 'medicine' given to him by Lu Han only helped him remember during the flashbacks, but not everything when he woke up. It had become a bit of a running joke between them. 

"Remember anymore about your mystery guy?" Lu Han's question was asked hesitantly, unsure of what reaction he was going to get.  
  
"What mystery guy?" Minseok frowned and bit his lip in what Lu Han called his 'cute look'. 

"You can't pull that one on me, Kim Minseok." Leaning back in his chair, Lu Han's smirk only grew wider as he saw the slight pink tinge blossoming on the brunette's cheeks. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Folding his arms tight across his chest, Minseok looked away, ignoring the triumphant look on Lu Han's face. 

"If you don't want anyone to know I suggest you learn not to talk in your sleep."

Minseok said nothing. He refused to comment, hoping the subject would be dropped. He really should've known better. 

"So, who is he?" Lu Han leaned forward in his seat so far he was practically sitting in Minseok's lap, so eager was he to know. 

"I don't know his name." Minseok looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I only see him in my dreams, and even I can't see his face clearly."

"You said a name the other night."

"I did?" Looking back at the blonde, he eyes opened wide, imploring him to continue. 

"Well, I'm assuming it was the name of this person, or maybe what you called him." Lu Han paused. He wasn't sure he should tell his friend what he heard him say. It might only cause him more worry or heartache if he didn't recognise the name. He chewed it over in his mind for a moment, until he could stand the intense stare no more. 

"It sounded like you said 'Xiu Min'." He held his breath as he waited for a response. When none was forthcoming he prompted him. "Well? Min?"

"Oh." He blinked a few times before seeming to come out of a trance he had been in. "It seems familiar to me." 

"Describe him to me. Maybe we could track him down. He might be able to fill in the pieces of your memory that are big gaping black holes." 

Minseok looked uncertainly at him, as if he didn't think that would be such a good idea, but answered anyway. "Give me a moment." Closing his eyes and getting more comfortable where he sat, he worked on calling forth the image from his dreams. It was several minutes before he began to speak, barely above a whisper. 

Lu Han had to strain and lean closer to be able to hear him, writing down everything he heard, scribbling furiously on the pad of paper Minseok had recently been using. 

"He has short dark red hair, short at the back and sides but longer on top kinda tussled." Minseok's eyes closed slowly as a faraway look came over his features. "Tanned skin, perfectly smooth. I can almost feel how smooth and soft it is. As if I have placed my hands on that face before."

He paused, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he continued to speak. Lu Han's pen scribbled furiously across the page, noting everything that was said, brow knitted in concentration. 

"And his eyes...oh, Lu, his eyes are so beautiful." Minseok gasped out the words as he struggled to describe what he saw in his mind. "Bright emerald green." 

Another short pause as Lu Han turned a page and Minseok moved down the figure in his mind. 

"He's not very tall, maybe the same height as me, with a slender body, but well toned. His hands look rough and calloused but I imagine they are gentle. Around his neck, there's a silver chain with a charm attached."

Lu Han froze, pen poised mid scribble above the page. Dread settled deep in his stomach, churning like writhing snakes. "What shape is the charm, Min?"

"It's not a shape as such. It looks like a perfect snowflake."

Lu Han's brain was hurtling along a track of thought so fast he was feeling nauseous. There was only one necklace that he knew of that matched that description and when he put it together with the description of the person his friend was dreaming of he started to come to a shocking realisation. Unless he was absolutely mistaken with the conclusions he was making, things were about to get very interesting. Everything Minseok had said matched the person Lu Hand was thinking of perfectly. 

In fact, if Minseok hadn't been suffering from such a severe case of amnesia for the best part of the last 3 years he wouldn't have been able to forgive him for not knowing who this person was. There was no one else alive who matched the description remotely. 

As he watched his friend tucking into the still warm take out he had brought back with him, Lu Han couldn't help but wonder at the thought of how Minseok would react when he finally remembered who the man in his dreams was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Backstage the chaos was extreme and everyone was running around frantically making the last preparations before Fallen Angel took to the stage. The support group was finishing up their set. All too soon, 48,000 pairs of eyes would be focused on, not the band, but Minseok himself. He would be the first group member they would see. All thanks to Lu Han and his great plan. It was alright for Lu Han, he would be with the rest of the group members towards the back of the stage hiding away, Minseok uncharitably thought as he paced the narrow walkway under the stage. If he survived the evening, heck even just the opening piece, he would make sure Lu Han lived to regret his oh so wonderful plan. 

"It's time, Minseok."

Kris's shout brought him out of his thoughts. Heading back to the dressing room area, where the wardrobe and sound team were waiting to make the final costume and mic pack fittings. He could feel his nerves starting to kick in. He stood, emotionless on the outside, as various people checked him over, making sure he was ready to go. He was aware suddenly of someone standing in front of him, looking at him intently. 

"Not enough eyeliner, Min."

Smiling nervously at Baekhyun he reached out to take the proffered eyeliner only to stop as he saw how much his hand was shaking. "You do it." Laughing nervously, he bit his lip, glancing away before quickly looking back at his other close friend within the group. 

Concentrating on getting the effect just right, Baekhyung held Min Seok's head still by gently placing his hand on his jawline. His tongue poked out at the corner of his mouth as he completed the task diligently. Standing back, placing the lid back on the eyeliner pen, he surveyed the finished effect. 

"My God, Min." He exaled slowly. "If I wasn't as straight as a die, 110% heterosexual red-blooded male, I wouldn't say no to fucking you right now, you look so damn hot!"

Minseok roared with laughter, ruffling sandy blonde locks affectionately. "Whatever, Baekhyun. I doubt that right now I look even remotely attractive. I'm so nervous about this stupid thing you've all got me roped into."

Baekhyun saw just what he meant; his face was pale, even under all the makeup he wore, you could still see the pale nervous pallor. Eyes were wide and scared, hands still shaking by his sides. He could practically taste the nervous energy rolling off his friend at that moment. "Minseok, you can do this." He gripped the brunette's shoulders before pulling him into a crushing embrace. "Now, get in position, and please be careful." 

Moving to his position under the stage and crouching down, collecting his thoughts and fighting to calm his racing heartbeat, Minseok took his last few moments to pray to every known God before he would take to the stage that he would be able to pull this off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Smoke spilt out over the edges of the stage, moving down among the fans at the front of the massive crowd. Searchlights lit the night sky, and a myriad of flashing multi-coloured lights concentrated on the stage, waiting for the group members to appear. An eerie, echoing, melody started up, raising the tension amongst the crowd. Where were the group members? Where was Fallen Angel? Why weren't they out yet? They had been waiting for almost an hour for them to come out. 

Just as these thoughts started to enter the minds of the fans in the crowd, the eerie melody stopped and a beam of pure light shot straight up into the sky, as if from under the stage itself. Hands raised to shield eyes from the fierce, bright light. As it started to fade away, all who watched couldn't help but gasp in shock and awe at the sight before them. 

Suspended high above the stage, a lone figure hung in the air, jet black hair moving in the breeze over a bowed head. Arms reached out on both sides, hands open, black lace fingerless gloves encasing them. A sleeveless black shirt, unbuttoned, flapped around a toned torso that was partly hidden by a shredded skin-tight vest. Loose black trousers hung down to his bare feet, the ends freyed and uneven. As if this wasn't enough of a startling sight, not a single member of the audience could fail to stare at the two great big black wings raised behind the figure, arched to catch the draught of air, allowing the appearance that they were the only things keeping him in the air. 

Music began to fill the stadium as the band and other group members came on stage. Slowly the dark angelic figure of a man began to lower towards the stage, his head rising at the same time to stare out across the audience, dark eyes looking out across the sea of faces, staring at nothingness, with a hollow empty look. In an instant, the looks of shock and amazement turned to delight and screams and shouts echoed around them all. 

The main singer of Fallen Angel had arrived. Kim Minseok, smirk firmly in place, stared out into the audience. 


End file.
